


Morningtide

by merrythoughts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts
Summary: That Will takes the time to appreciate and catalog such a thing has Hannibal proud. Too often lovers rush, their hands greedy and their mouths hungry. Hannibal delights in Will’s enjoyment of his body.





	Morningtide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TempestandTeacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119209) by [TempestandTeacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMPESTANDTEACUP! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ I hope you have a lovely day and enjoy this!  
> This is Hannibal's PoV of a lil fic Tempest gifted for me! I've never written something based on someone else's fic? But it was kinda a cool process.  
> 

Hannibal has never been the type of man to enjoy lazing around in bed -- at least not before Will Graham. Before, he’d lived an orderly life and it had never included being idle in bed. Now, it's not uncommon for them to lie in each other's arms as minutes turn into hours and the sun moves higher into the sky and then across it. 

They breathe in each other scents, their chests rise and fall. They _exist_ and Hannibal never wishes to rush through another morning again. If Will desires to be wrapped up in limbs and warmth and _connected,_ Hannibal will gladly offer these things to him. 

Curtains not quite closed, some light creeps into the room. He thinks of Will who is certainly the light to his dark, or more accurately, grey -- the intermediate between white and black. Hannibal used to want Will to dwell solely in the shadows with him, but he’d been shortsighted back then. They aren’t identical and nor should they be. They’re complementary and in the sum of their parts they find balance and fit together. _Conjoined_ , Will had called them and Will had been correct in his insightful statement.

With no warning (and none is needed), Hannibal feels Will’s hand slide from his chest. It travels down his abdomen, down his pelvis and finds his testicles, cupping them. Hannibal spreads his legs apart to allow this. This isn’t new, but still Hannibal finds Will initiating touch and contact to be an aphrodisiac in and of itself. Hannibal hums his enjoyment of Will’s attention. Will’s palm rubs against his skin, waking him up in more than one way (and it is such a pleasant way to be woken up).

He’s still and accepting as Will goes at his own pace. Hannibal won’t utter instructions or demands here. He’ll simply take whatever Will wishes to gift him. Minutes pass and arousal increases, blood rushing downward and Hannibal breathes a little quicker now as Will’s fingers find his cock. Will’s head lifts off his chest and a journey begins; kisses trail over his chest, down Hannibal’s side, against ribs and then to thighs that are spread in invitation.

Will’s nose presses against pubic hair and Hannibal both feels and hears Will inhale his scent. That Will takes the time to appreciate and catalog such a thing has Hannibal proud. Too often lovers rush, their hands greedy and their mouths hungry. Hannibal delights in Will’s enjoyment of his body. He, too, savors each unique quality about Will Graham. Hannibal has never tired of him and he never wants to take this creature for granted. They’ve spent enough time separated. This is their chapter together and they each take turns writing it.

In this, there is no destination that they must get to; Hannibal merely relishes in this as an act of hedonism, in Will’s attention and favor -- a pleasure that Hannibal will greedily drink up. It’s the finest indulgence, finer than his vintage wines and perfectly seasoned culinary creations.

Will’s lips are soft as they come to his cock and kisses are gifted upon its length. What pulls a more obvious sound of pleasure from Hannibal is when Will, after a quick kiss to the tip, _finally_ opens his mouth. It’s a searing heat and wetness that encircles him. Hannibal cannot help but give a needy groan. 

Hannibal enjoys Will’s mouth very much. He enjoys watching Will taste and chew what he has painstakingly cooked for him. He enjoys watching Will’s lips move as he shares his thoughts. He enjoys the small smiles, some openly shared, some not. It hardly matters. 

And now Hannibal enjoys Will’s tongue against him, the feel of Will hollowing his cheeks to suck harder. Hannibal enjoys Will’s eagerness to push himself and take more, to take all of him, and it’s like a form of reverent worship in and of itself as Will moans his accolades while giving.

For whatever reason, it stops. Will suddenly pulls away and Hannibal’s cock is left wet and slightly chilled from the abrupt exposure to the air. He’s not left long to wonder what Will has in store for them next. Will moves himself to the side of the bed where condoms and lubricant rest on a night stand. The necessary items are collected and Hannibal watches Will intently. Hannibal thinks Will is about to speak, he sees the flicker of something there, but no words come. 

It’s alright with Hannibal. He knows sometimes it is difficult for Will to share, to be open with him in such a direct way. 

Instead, Will opens the square package and rolls the condom onto Hannibal’s cock. Now sheathed, Will’s hand wraps around his length and moves gently. Their eyes are connected and their desire is mutual. Will may not speak, but Hannibal knows what he needs. Even though he may not be directing or leading, he is present in this moment. 

Will wastes no time opening the jar of lubrication, his fingers sweeping up ample amounts of the product. The light from the sun peeks through the curtains and it enables Hannibal to fully see as Will lifts his hand up. Will is showing him glistening fingers. Will can be a tease at times. His eyes widen at the sight and Hannibal’s desire surges, but he remains motionless. Will has shown an interest in leading them through this morning, so Hannibal will allow him this.

Will climbs on top of him, straddling Hannibal and gets to work. 

Hannibal has taught him well. Hannibal has been patient in exploring the pleasures of the body with Will. He must be patient again as he lies beneath Will, a slave to this man. Hannibal is not one to relinquish control often or easily, but for Will, he does. Beneath Will, he is awed as he hears slick fingers push in and prepare for _him._ It is a privilege to be allowed to enter Will in such a way, to know him deeply and intimately. While Hannibal prefers to ready Will himself, to marvel as Will’s body relaxes under his ministrations, it is also a sight to watch Will skillfully and confidently do it himself.

Time has no definition as Hannibal waits for Will. His Will is a good pupil and knows when his body is ready. The wait may be agonizing, but when Will blinks and their eyes connect once more, the wait is always worth it for what comes next.

It’s a tense, heated moment as Will then carefully lowers himself onto Hannibal’s cock. It’s then a rush of sensation. Of heat. Of tightness. _Bliss_. Conjoined in the most visceral of ways. Outside of murder, of the power of taking a life, Hannibal has never found such a rewarding and consuming feeling. 

Until Will.

Will is with him. Even though Will is overwhelmed by the intensity and often feels the temptation to retreat within himself, Will perseveres. His eyes are wide and open and seeing as they feel this together. Will sinks all the way down and Hannibal refrains from thrusting upward.

It takes a moment for Will to adjust to the stretch, but before long he begins moving, carefully lifting himself off of Hannibal’s cock to then slowly letting himself slide back down. It’s barely enough, but Hannibal knows he would let Will tease him like this for hours.

It’s an unrushed pursuit, Will taking his time and Hannibal letting him set the pace. He feels Will’s heat, his welcoming body. Hannibal’s hands come to rest on Will’s hips -- not to take control and move Will faster, but simply as an anchor, another point of connection. He watches Will’s eyes slip shut, and while Hannibal would prefer them to not be, he will not shake Will or order him to open them. (He knows Will needs the brief respite and Hannibal is more than willing to give it to him.)

Will’s eyes blink open and he moves faster. Like before, time has no hold on this moment. It stretches and Hannibal is lost in the vision of Will on top and riding him. His thumbs rub soothing circles into Will’s hipbones. Will looks down at him and Hannibal briefly wonders what he sees there. Hannibal used to be the master of effortlessly composing quick masks. An actor skilled at his craft. But the masks had fallen away when Will had embraced him on the bluff after they’d killed a dragon. There was no need for them. Will had chosen him, embraced him and their beauty, and it’s with a sense of awe that Hannibal lives every day now with this man.

Will tries to utter out his name but is unable to.

“Shhh… I know,” Hannibal soothes.

He does. He knows that Will loves him. He knows that Will is close. He knows that they aren’t one soul dwelling in two bodies, but in this moment, they’re as closely entwined as they can be. 

Seeing each other clearly, shrouds and veils clawed away and an honest, naked intimacy and vulnerability are left in their wake.

The sun’s light illuminates Will, a faint sheen of sweat seen over his skin. It’s an image Hannibal wishes to recreate later in his sketchbook. When Will comes, his body shakes. It’s a beautiful sight to behold and be the cause of. The accompanying clench around Hannibal is enough to have him follow shortly after. The rush of pleasure has a punched-out sound leaving his mouth.

They do nothing for a moment, remaining conjoined, pulses slowing and eyes gazing at eachother. Will pulls off slowly and Hannibal’s arms are waiting to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi/find me on [tumblr!](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)


End file.
